Old Friends Long Gone
by Jinngerbread
Summary: A Jedi on the run from Darth Vader decides that perhaps death isn't such a bad thing after all when his friends on the other side are there to greet him.


Title: Old Friends Long Gone  
Author: Layren  
Genre: Angst  
Timeframe: Jedi Purge - during Episode 3  
Summary: A Jedi realizes that perhaps becoming one with the Force isn't so bad after all..  
Disclaimer: No recognizable characters belong to me but all the OC's do :) Please ask before using them.  
  
It was early summer on Null. The air was warm, with a slight breeze keeping it from becoming uncomfortably hot. . A few wispy white clouds floated lazily across a clear blue sky. The stream burbled merrily over a few rocks, before settling down into a placid flow deep enough for small fish to dart back and forth in. The sun sparkled off the surface of the water. Tiny insects flitted around the stream and the lush plants that grew next to it. The Imperial troops and the Darkness from the tall armored figure at the head overwhelmed the Living Force that until then saturated the air with it's purity.  
  
"Commander Karchet , take four troops and go around the building," a sharp mechanical voice said from his right side. "I want every trooper stationed at a position where the Jedi are unable to flee."  
  
"Yes Sir," the commander did as instructed and headed with his troops to the side of the building protecting the exit in case the enemy they were trying to corner found a way to exit out of their trap. No one could escape the slaughter. The Emperor had ordered the Jedi to be exterminated and whatever the Emperor wished was law.

* * *

"Sithspit," Kyran swore viciously trying to hide the fear he felt growing thick inside him. He peered out from a closet inside the house that had been tucked away near the side of the clearing of a forest. Troopers were everywhere surrounding the small private retreat. He knew there would be no escape. Since the Temple had been burned days before, the remaining Jedi that escaped the carnage had to flee for their lives. The three of them that had found refuge in this hideaway on Null had reached their end. This place had served them well once running from the law when his best friend Qui-Gon had still been alive. Qui-Gon. He thought, trying hard to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. His best friend had been killed ten years before and finally today it looked like they would finally see each other again. He glanced at his wife Lana and his friend Devin. He hugged Lana close and nuzzled her neck. "I love you, you know."  
  
She smiled, pushing her long black hair out of her eyes. She usually wore it in six long braids but in order to help disguise her appearance she had let it flow loose down her back. Kyran had always loved it that way. For now they could enjoy a moment before the storm broke. She leaned in to his embrace as he begin to kiss her cheek. She did love him, Jedi that he was. She had been a slicer growing up in the underground of Coruscant when his best friend Qui-Gon had come into her life, bound and chained helplessly to a wall. She had rescued the Jedi then – but there would be nothing to rescue them now. No one could protect them from the Palpatine's wrath. Her slicer skills had helped save them this long for she had covered their tracks well. "I know. I love you too."  
  
Devin reached over and grasped his friend's hand tightly. "Till we meet in the Force, we are brothers."  
  
Kyran nodded his agreement. "Yes." He paused hearing a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass. "It's time. Ready?" he asked as he adjusted his grip on the unlit lightsaber at his belt.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"On the count of three then."  
  
"One. Two. Three."  
  
Kyran dashed out of their hiding place first with Devin right behind him bellowing a Wookiee battle cry as he went determined to take as many troopers with him as possible. His lightsaber flashed as he deflected blaster bolts back along their point of origin and sliced off several limbs as he went. He let the Force fill him. He knew this was the end of his life after all his years of fighting, running, and fighting again. A sharp mechanical wheeze alerted him that there was someone behind him and a flash of sharp pain stabbed through him. He staggered and fell to his knees, realizing too late that he had missed a blaster bolt.  
  
The Dark Lord stood over Kyran angling his blade at the fallen Jedi's chest. Kyran raised his lightsaber with one hand attempting to block the red blade from penetrating his chest, but he could hardly lift his head. Sharp white hot pain burned through his chest and he could barely taken in a breath. /Was this how it felt, Qui-Gon old friend?/ He thought dimly. He knew he would soon join his friend and they would have an eternity to spend together in the Force. How he had missed his friend. He heard Devin deny the opportunity to surrender in a loud defiant voice that echoed across the room.  
  
Soon my friend.He sent weakly across their bond feeling a flash of sharp pain from Devin.  
  
Right here, brother.Came the reply.  
  
Don't forget me.His wife's voice sounded clearly in his head. I love you, you big gundark.  
  
Kyran felt his eyes closing. Death was whispering to him enticingly, caressing his cheeks. A since of warm peace enveloped him. He would soon be with his friends for an enternity in the Force. / I will be everywhere./ he thought. /There is no death, there is the Force./ He let out a last shuddering breath as he surrendered to Death's comforting embrace. He saw Devin and Lana had made it and they were standing with Qui-Gon who looked as if he had been standing there waiting for him with a smile, "Welcome home, old friend. We have a lot of catching up to do." 


End file.
